Nightmare Night Horror
by Wolf'sBurningMoon14
Summary: Dash finally convinces Fluttershy to go on a date with her on the scariest night in Equestria, Nightmare Night. Promising she would protect her, figuring nothing would go on, what is somepony to do when suddenly ponies from Ponyville start to disappear one by one, and the statue of Nightmare Moon has mysteriously disappeared from it's stand, with hoof-prints leading towards town?


1

Fluttershy gazed around her town in terror. Nightmare Night was soon to arrive, and the timid pony hated to participate in such a creepy event. Actually, she never participated in the celebration. She would hide away in her cottage until the daylight came, hoping that no pony would come visit her cottage in such scary outfits.

Suddenly the young mare was tackled, and rolled around on the ground. A loud squeak escaped from her as adrenaline pumped through her veins as she was pinned to the ground on her back. She had no choice but to stare up at a rainbow cyan pony with dazzling pink eyes. Dash smirked down at her as they gazed into each other's eyes. Then Fluttershy's cheeks started to turn red as the other ponies started to stare.

Dash sensed her friend's distress, and removed herself from on top of her and helped her on her hooves.

"Sorry 'bout that 'Shy. You know, accidents happen, trick gone wrong, etc, etc..." Dash covered, winking at Fluttershy to play along.

"Oh, it's alright Rainbow Dash, I'm just glad no pony got hurt..." Fluttershy played along and smiled. In reality, these two have been getting a lot more affectionate towards one another lately. After celebrating Ponyville's fiftieth birthday, Rainbow told Fluttershy her feelings. Fluttershy, being a shy pony, had never had a thought cross her mind of having a very special somepony, especially a pony like Rainbow. She had told her she needed to think, but that didn't stop the dashing pony from making her feelings for Fluttershy obvious. To the yellow pony; anyway. They always made an excuse for their actions so as not to tip other ponies off. They wanted it a secret, for now at least.

"Soo... Doing anything special for Nightmare Night?" The cyan pony foolishly asked, flicking her hoof on the ground a bit, as if slightly embarrassed.

"If by 'special' you mean hiding in the warmth and safety of my cottage with my animal friends, then yes…" The pony then whimpered as she cowered herself low to the ground, ears going back and her pink mane falling and covering her right eye as she looked up at her friend with pitiful eyes.

"Oh c'mon Fluttershy! You're not a filly anymore, at least go to _one _celebration of Nightmare Night! It's not as scary as you think!" Dash tried to convince her.

"Yes it is! Everypony is dressed up as some creepy monster to hide from Nightmare Moon to come and gobble you up, I don't see why it is such a highly favorable celebration, and it's just too scary!" Fluttershy squeaked as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Well, how about I go with you? I'll protect you from anything too scary. I promise." Rainbow leaned down to see her from eye to eye, and gave her a confident smile. Fluttershy looked up at her. Her heart spoke before her brain processed her words.

"Okay Dash.. We can go together..." She agreed, and the pink eyes glittered bright as she quickly shot up into the sky, punching her hoof in the air.

"Yes! Alright! It'll be a blast Fluttershy, I promise!" Dash then flew off in excitement, and in the distance a 'woo-hoo' was heard, soon followed by a Sonic Rainboom from excitement.

Fluttershy's eyes dilated and widened as she now fully understood what she had just said.

"Oh dear... What have I just done..?" She asked herself, but the scaredy-pony knew it was too late to back out now. If she did, it would disappoint Rainbow Dash until Fluttershy's heart broke. Maybe she did have feelings for this pony..? Could Fluttershy really love somepony like Rainbow Dash..? The answer was yes, but the better question was, could a pony like Rainbow Dash truly love somepony like herself..? It didn't add up, but the thought of being loved by Dash, made her heart skip a bit as a grin made itself across her muzzle. Well, maybe this wouldn't be too bad... What could go wrong? It was just a silly celebration, right?


End file.
